


Wish I never met you

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Will update as life goes on, mentioned suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: I wish I could go back in time to the day I first met you and stay home so I don't have to deal with this pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm depressed as hell right now and felt like doing this

Johnny had met him almost two years ago, in that short amount of time he fell in love with him. 

Johnny was always there when he needed him, always listened, always comforted him, let him cry on his shoulder.

They were as thick as theives no one could come between them, they promised to love each other no matter what. 

And then Johnny started having problems with his family and couldn't be with him anymore and left to sort things out.

A few months later he returned to his lover needing comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

But when he turned to his lover for help, he cut Johnny off and gave him the cold shoulder. He wasn't there for Johnny, he didn't give him comfort , he didn't give him advice, no shoulder to cry on like Johnny did for him. 

They grew apart and then he disappeared on Johnny, no trace of him, no way of contacting him. He was gone leaving Johnny to wonder what he did to make him leave. 

Two months passed of Johnny waiting for him to come back. Through that time Johnny became depressed and turned to cutting for comfort. 

Another two months passed and he became suicidal not being able to handle all of his self hatred and the thought that he did something wrong to make the one person he trusted with his life leave. 


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Johhny slowly started to move on, he fell in love.

He was willing to do anything for the boy, sure he was alot older than Johnny but that didn't stop him from catching feelings. Deep down he knew that it wouldn't end well, his relationships never did, they always resulted in him getting heartbroken. 

A few months after they had met Johnny decided to confess his feelings, he was so confident that this one would end well and that the boy returned his feelings. 

But, nothing ever went right for Johnny and the boy didn't return his feelings he only saw Johnny as a friend nothing more.

Yet again he ended up heartbroken, he told the boy that it was fine and that it wasn't a big deal, he told everyone that.

For the third time he was left to suffer with a broken heart.

He should have listened to the voice in the back of his head telling him not to love the boy that it wouldn't go right, but he didn't and it resulted in heartbreak. But what was new?

That night he vowed never to fall in love again, he vowed to close his heart away. To scared of getting his heartbroken again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life sucks so bad right now. I just wanna cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Days after Johnny found out how the boy felt the boy kept pushing and pushing and trying to get back into Johnny's life

Johnny hated it and just wanted him to leave but at the same time he wanted to let him back in. But deep down he knew he couldn't, it would just result in more heartbreak and more despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate life right now and it sucks and I have no idea what to do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

After his last heartbreak one of his friends confessed they had a crush on him, he as well had feelings for the other. 

So they got together, the relationship only brought them apart and ripped a rift in their relationship. 

They had a big fight about it and ended up separating, it was terrible that they broke up and it was hard getting over it. 

They remained friends but there was still that awkward rift.

After all of these break ups and broken hearts Johnny realized he was better off alone, the only thing he needed was his friends. 

He was happy with his friends, he loved his friends. Screw relationships, who needs them?

**Author's Note:**

> My life sucks and this is my own experience.


End file.
